


Kelly and Grovyle Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M, Watch as Venus fails at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm going to try to write about these two since I barely wrote about it in Kelly's story.
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 2





	1. Love

The bright future has definitely changed things and Pokemon. Kelly found herself not knowing what to do at times. She had dedicated her whole life to making the future bright but now her book knowledge was not worth it anymore. But she looked through her many papers of what helped them. Kelly tilts her head when she spots an old but familiar-looking paper.

Looking it over, she knew exactly what it was. It had been stuffed in the very back of the hiding place she kept the research. 

Though, this page did not have a single word of research on it. 

"I wrote this letter especially for you," it felt like she was writing it all over again.

"To prove that my love for you is true," she runs her paw across the aged paper.

"Love is our connection," Kelly truly believes that if they did not have that connection and determination they might have gone crazy like the other Pokemon. Minus Celebi. She was fine too.

"To you, I dedicate all my affection," she smiles.

"With our love combined everything is in reach," _anxiety shook her frame slightly, but she would be with Grovyle so it'd be okay._

"Together we can withstand any siege," the Vulpix muffles a giggle remembering all the times what she lacked in power, she had her speed, trolling Dusknoir and his stupid attempts to stop them.

"Words cannot express," she could be reading it in her head, but she felt safe reading it out loud. 

"How you have captured my heart with success," ah she could feel her younger self dreading every step to planning out their plan.

Since it would mean their fun times would be over. Well, she found it fun.

"We met each other, some time ago," Kelly remembers that day clearly, they were outcasts of their own families.

They had no faith in a brighter future and found kids a burden. Yes, they were the only child of their families. It was unknown why the darkness led to not many children being born.

_"We can change it," she remembers her determined voice, her gleaming green eyes. "We can shine, we will shine, leave the world with a story!"_

_Her furry paws touching his green hand as they promised to work together to change history._

Kelly shakes her head and continues. 

"Read about my feelings in the lines following below," she was going to give this letter to him...

"My love is so strong, it makes me fly," but...

"Let us never say 'farewell and goodbye'," yes, she knew they were going to disappear but she did not count on being forced away from him.

Unable to go through their mission together.

 **Don't cry, Kelly.** She scolds herself. 

"I hope we make it, I hope it will be fast," it's amazing how they survived.

"I hope the moment forever lasts," but it didn't.

"I look forward to our next moment together," she throws a glance to the mark on her back.

**I hoped we would be racing to save time, didn't I?**

"Without you, I feel life does not matter," she finishes, throwing her hopes and dreams back into the small space. 

Of course, she was with Grovyle like she always wanted.

But, she did not want it to turn out the way it did. 

Gee is a good kid, but always deep inside, she wanted to complete it with her best friend. But she was unable to. Because of that stupid Pokemon that separated them.

"I assume you wrote that before...we left for the past." 

Kelly nods, not really shocked by Grovyle's entrance, she could only guess he was standing there the whole time. She also did not want to show the regret in her voice. She searches in her mind to find out how it was her fault. 

Finding where the Time Gears would be, simple enough.

But this was a struggle.

"Could have I done something differently?" She hears herself ask, not really expecting an answer. 

"It was unpreventable," Grovyle had answered her anyway, getting down next to her, "It wouldn't have mattered who got hit and the time travel is not really perfect and stable."

Kelly looks up at him. 

He did have a point, their roles would have just been switched. 

They might as well been in a hurricane. Someone was going to get hit. 

She smiles. "You're right, not something I say lightly." It morphs into a smirk.


	2. Sunrise

It practically was an early date to lay on a hill and watch the morning light fill the sky. 

Kelly stretches out.

It was warm.

It was beautiful. 

It was breathtaking.

It was rewarding.

No one understands why their perfect morning started with the sunrise. They had gotten used to seeing the sun long ago and yet here are Grovyle and Kelly acting like it's the first they've seen it.

"You two are here again!"

Kelly's ears twitch hearing the pink pokemon's voice that held disbelief. 

"Did you two even eat breakfast?!"

"Celebi, it's a chore to get food then go watch the sunrise, we might miss it!" Kelly rolls over on her paws while Grovyle stretches his back as he stood up.

"Well, now that you've seen it-come get breakfast!" She flies off and the other two follow at their own peaceful pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Venus and I don't know how to write Grovyle.


End file.
